


I'm Just Your Problem

by Typhoon_56



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, F/F, Hurt, Loss of Parent(s), No Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: The reason why Marceline and Princess Bubblegum started to grow apart





	I'm Just Your Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I actually managed to write a fic without having any fluff in but somehow I managed it, so I hope you enjoy reading it :)

The gentle strumming of a guitar echoed throughout the treehouse as Marceline played a tune that she just couldn't get out of her head. She had been trying to write a new song but she was struggling to find the right lyrics as her mind kept drifting elsewhere like it always did around this time of year.

The anniversary of her mother's death tended to bring back all of the terrible emotions that she had been trying to suppress all these years. The feeling of loss and hopelessness suddenly found themselves flooding back all at once and kept creeping to the forefront of Marceline's mind.

'Hey Marceline! You up there?'

The sudden voice of Princess Bubblegum brought Marceline back to reality and she quickly stopped strumming. She sat up from her reclined position on the couch to sit up and think for a moment, guitar still in hand of course.

Marceline now felt torn over what to do next, should she answer Bonnie or stay silent? 

The choice was soon taken away from her however as Bubblegum's voice rang out once more. 

'I know you're there, dingus. I'm coming up.' It went quiet for a moment before the creak of the wooden stairs rang out.

Marceline let out a breath of annoyance as she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, not even Bonnie. 

Bonnibel soon appeared however and was now standing in front of the couch looking down at Marceline, despite Marceline's silent wish for her to leave. 

'Hey Marcy, I was wondering if we could go on a bit of an exploration mission' Bonnie said with such happiness that felt almost painful to Marceline.

'I'm not really in the mood Bon'

'Come on! I need to go to the Lost Mountain to collect the Gorn Beetle for an experiment. It's only out of hibernation for a few days so we need to go now.'

'You'll have to find someone else' Marceline said, sounding rather tired as she just wanted to be left alone.

'It'll be fun though, besides you're always saying we don't spend enough time together so this is the perfect opportunity' Bonnie said, still hoping to convince Marceline to go with her.

'Bonnie, I'm not going so stop asking' Marceline replied sternly.

'What's the matter with you? You're usually happy to go on an adventure with me.' Bonnie screwed her face up in confusion over her kinda girlfriend's actions.

'Well maybe I have to try and be happy cause I never get a choice in the matter' Marceline uttered under her breath.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means I can't just drop everything just to go and help you. I have a life as well you know' Marceline said angrily, before gripping her guitar to start tuning it, distracting herself from the argument she suddenly found herself in.

'I know that. I just thought that you enjoyed going on science missions with me' Bonnie said softly, silently hoping that Marceline would at least agree with her about that.

'Well I don't, you act as though you're better than everyone and I'm tired of being at your beck and call all the time.' Marceline said coldly, getting up from the couch to hover close to Bonnie and get in her face.

'Okay okay I get the message. You don't want to go with me, that's fine. There's no need to bite my head off about it though.' Bonnie said as she stepped back from Marcy and turned towards hatch ready to leave. 

Before leaving however she paused tk turn back once more before saying, 'See you around Marceline.'

The slam of the hatch echoed before the room fell silent again and Marceline found herself floating in the middle if the room, feeling more alone now than ever.

She hadn't meant to push Bonnie away but it was just too painful to talk about her mother so maybe it was for the best. Afterall Bonnie would come back to her, right?


End file.
